Street Rat
by Dark-Angel302
Summary: Yugi has kept a secret from everyone for a long time, he has a twin sister. Only problem is, he hasn't seen her in 9 years; the two have been looking for each other for years. But what will happen when they finally meet? What's with Yugi's friends? OCx?


Disclaimer: Dark-Angel302 doesn't own Yugioh, but she does own Myra and the plot.  
  
---  
  
S t r e e t R a t  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bye guys!" Yugi yelled as his friends left the Game Shop around 7:00 p.m. on a Thursday night. He locked the front doors, turned on the alarms, and shut off the lights. He made his way up the stairs where he lived with his grandpa and Yami. Yugi found his look-alike flipping through the TV channels aimlessly, nothing was on anyway. It was probably just to pass time. Yugi's grandpa had left for the week, and would be back on Sunday.  
  
"Are you hungry Yami?" Yugi asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Not really, I can wait if that's what you mean," Yami answered monotonously. Yugi smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks Yami, I'll try not to take too long." And with that, Yugi got up and entered his own room, starting up his computer. This is what he had done every evening for the past eight years, since he was six, since he knew how to search for things on the internet, more like search for people actually.  
  
Yugi checked his regular spots: news sites, search engines, on-line phone and address books. Searching for one person.  
  
Myra.  
  
Myra Mutou.  
  
His sister.  
  
His twin.  
  
No one ever knew that Yugi was one of his mother's ferturnal twins. Only, Yugi hadn't seen Myra for about nine years. He could barley remember her at all, just that they looked alike. He only remembered her as a five-year- old, with long tri-colored hair that went down to her waist: blonde bangs, and red hair that darkened to a deep violet color as it got longer. And large sparkling amythest eyes, like his own, and a sweet, happy smile that could only belong to a child.  
  
There parents had devorcied, each taking one of the twins, but Yugi and his mother always feared for Myra, for their father was showing semptoms that he could grow abusive. Aparetnly, Yugi's father had died of a car accident, and Myra was left messing, possibly dead.  
  
But Yugi never gave up hope, he knew Myra was alive.  
  
Yugi spent about an hour and a half, before giving up for the night. Partly because his stomach was about to eat him from the inside out if he didn't have dinner soon. He came out of his room, and walked into the kitchen to fix dinner, a forlorn/disappointed look on his face.  
  
Yami sighed, he didn't turn around and see Yugi walk through the room to the kitchen, but he could sense Yugi's feelings, stronger than usual. Yami hated seeing Yugi like this. But there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
Yami pried into Yugi's memories once and saw some of the few that he had of Myra. She did look a lot like Yugi, but the memories were so faint, it was like watching old home movies. He caught Yugi, sitting in his soul room one night, when they had to switched back and forth who could have the body (and the bed for the night) Before Yami got his own body. Yami caught him looking at them.  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
Yami lay in Yugi's bed, but he couldn't sleep, he kept getting very sorrowful and depressing waves from Yugi. Giving up, Yami retreated to the puzzle, and found himself in the hallway that separated his and Yugi's soul rooms. He slowly opened the doors, to see Yugi. Sitting on the floor of a now empty soul room. One of the walls was now like a giant movie screen, and faint voices echoed through the chambers as the memory flashed across the wall.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"You have to catch me first!" yelled a childish voice as a little girl with large eyes and abnormal hair ran across the yard. She laughed as a boy chased after her, his hair just as abnormal, and the exact same eyes. The girl skidded behind a tree, and hid there, holding her breath. After a few moments she looked around the side of the tree, to see an empty yard.  
  
"Yugi?" The girl called, coming out into the open, she walked up a small hill (very small, they're only kids) looking around for her brother. When she was tackled from behind.  
  
She fell to the ground, Yugi pinning her. "I caught you!" he laughed. The girl smiled and rolled sending yugi down the hill, but he wouldn't let go, sending Myra down with him. When they reached the bottom (about a three foot roll) Yugi finally let go of her, and the two lay in the grass in a fit of giggles.  
  
"That was fun," Myra said, still giggling. Yugi sat up.  
  
"I'm doing it again," he said. Myra lay there staring at the sky, for only about 30 seconds, before Yugi rolled right into her. Myra gave up and the two twins rolled repeatedly down the small hill for who knows how long.  
  
"You two are going to get chitter bites if you keep doing that," their mother called from the back door. "Now come on inside."  
  
"Do we have to?" Yugi asked, not moving.  
  
"Yes, unless you don't want to eat lunch."  
  
"Can we eat out here?" Myra asked, sitting up.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Yami had never seen the girl before, but she looked so much like his hikari. Yugi sat there, unblinkingly, afraid if he did, he would spill tears.  
  
How much had he missed? What would have happened if Myra stayed?  
  
%%%%%  
  
"A puppy!" Myra squeeled as she sat on the ground by Yugi, a golden haired puppy running around and in between them. The puppy jumped up licking Yugi's face as Myra stroked it. Yugi fell on his back as the puppy got off of him and came up right next to him, licking his face repeatedly.  
  
Myra had disappeared, and came back with her black cat. "I hope they like each other," she said softly. Putting the kitten on the ground. She sat on her knees watching the two animals. The kitten purred and rubbed against the puppy's legs. Myra's face broke into a smile. She picked up the cat and held it, hugging it tight.  
  
Yugi lay on his stomach, his face burried in his arms, letting the puppy try frantically to dig its nose under his arms. He looked up, only to meet the puppy, who jumped on him once more, repeating to lick him continuously, Myra sitting there, cuddling her kitten, and giggling at Yugi.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Yugi watched other memories, happy ones at least, and all that time only let one tear fall. But then came his last memories of Myra, the day their parents split up.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"I don't want to go," Myra said, tears brimming her eyes. She and Yugi sat in the hallway closet, where they usually hid when their parents were fighting. Yugi put an arm around his sister hugging her tightly.  
  
"I don't want you to leave either."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Myra asked. Looking up at Yugi, tears now falling down her face.  
  
"Mom and Dad won't let us," Yugi said. "But I promise we'll see each other again."  
  
"You promise?" Myra asked. Yugi nodded, tears starting to form behind his own eyes.  
  
"I promise," he whispered, and hugged her even more tightly. The two sat there as their parents continued fighting, stuff braking every so often. Every time, Myra cluched onto Yugi harder, till she was practically sobbing into his chest. Yugi had always been the one who had looked after her, even though she was older by two minutes. Why did they have to separate? Yugi was wondering much the same thing, not letting go of Myra.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and their father grabbed Myra's arm. "We're leaving Myra," he said, as he dragged her out of Yugi's grasp. He led her to the car as quickly as he could, and practically shut her leg in the door.  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
"Myra, don't go!" The car sped out of the drive way, and that was the last time Yugi ever saw Myra again.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Yugi cried himself to sleep that night, and Yami had stayed with him.  
  
--- End flash back ---  
  
Myra meant so much to Yugi, and still is. Yami wanted to help him somehow, but that would mean he would have to use shadow magic somehow. Yami put his head in his hands trying to think of some way. But his puzzle couldn't just track down souls!  
  
Yami's head snapped up, and he blinked a couple times, before smirking.  
  
He may not be able to . . .  
  
But he knew someone who could.  
  
--- Venice, Italy ---  
  
"Well, looks like someone's happy," said a 17-year-old boy with spiky short black hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sure am," said the 14-year-old girl who came into the abonded library. The smallest library in all of Italy, maybe even on the continent. The girl plopped down in a chair right in front of the computer, she had a piece of paper, with a long serises of numbers. "I got the code," the girl said in a surypy sweet voice. Her fingers typed furiously across the key board, copying the numbers into an acceptance bank.  
  
"Sorry, this was the only computer I could find," said the boy.  
  
"I've been using it for the past year, it's old, and I'm giving it an upgrade," the girl said, not looking up. After a few moments, the old computer finally had an update, the internet. "But now, I can check world wide." She typed in two words, equaling one name.  
  
Yugi Mutou.  
  
She got about 20,000 different options in the search results. The girl's eyes grew wide, then she turned to the boy.  
  
"Now I hate you, some of this stuff is from last July!"  
  
"Sorry Myra, I couldn't get any others except this library, the others would recognize you," the boy pleaded. But Myra wasn't listening, her eyes scanned the page, and a bittersweet smile crossed her features.  
  
"He always did love games," her voice faded as she scrolled down the page that showed the out comes of the Battle City finals. There, right there, was a picture of all the finalists, and one of them was her twin brother, Yugi. Tears formed behind her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, just blur her vision. "He's in Japan." She leaned back in her chair, dropping her head back so her gaze shifted to the ceiling.  
  
"I told you to go there," the boy muttered. Myra just smacked him upside the head. "OW! What? I did! You said that you're grandfather was japenese, and he retired from his archeoligical work in Egypt."  
  
"I know," Myra moaned. "I'm such an idiot. Grandpa lived in Japan between his trips to Egypt, so if he retired, he would go there. sigh Seven years wasted."  
  
"Hey, isn't that your friend, Marik?" the boy asked. Myra sat up, looking at the screen, to see her Egyptian friend's name and picture with the finalists. An idea suddenly popped into her head.  
  
"I bet I could find enough money on the streets to get me to Egypt, then Marik can help me. He owes me anyway," Myra got up and grabbed her torn, faded jean jacket.  
  
"Bring back some food will ya?" the boy called after her.  
  
--- Back in Domino ---  
  
"I don't think Bakura will help, but I can try," Ryou said. It was Friday, and everyone was in homeroom, they were so early, no one else was there, Yami was out with Yugi and he just perposed his idea to Ryou. "But I'm not as experienced in Shadow Magic as he is."  
  
"Who are ya looking for anyway Yug?" Joey asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Just an old friend," Yugi said, choosing his words carefully. He wasn't really ready to tell everyone he had a twin, and a girl one at that. Yami gave him a weird look, but just shrugged it off in the end.  
  
"Well, I'll have to know his name Yugi," Ryou said.  
  
"Actually, it's a girl," Yami said, and looked amused when Yugi shot him a glare.  
  
"Old girlfriend Yug?" Joey asked, laughing as Yugi shot him a glare equal to his first one. Tea's face dropped, she still had a crush on Yami, getting quite old actually.  
  
Yugi flushed, he would have to say her last name too. Why he was so embarrassed, he had no idea, but he felt it, and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Myra," he muttered.  
  
"Um, full name Yugi," Ryou replied. Yugi flushed again, and Ryou quickly added, "You can just tell me, no one else has to know." Yugi gave him a thankful look and whispered Myra's full name into Ryou's ear. Ryou gave him a shocked look, then nodded.  
  
"Right after school, at my house. Maybe we could get Bakura to help."  
  
--- Now back to Venice, wow, this is getting tireing ---  
  
"Get back here!" A man yelled as Myra raced through the streets, or what there was left of a street. She raced into an alley, waiting for the man to pass. Looking around, in case the man came back, she saw a fire escape, and climbed it, sitting on the top of the building, she unwrapped her package of what she had just stolen.  
  
A loaf of bread.  
  
That was all.  
  
Okay, so she couldn't afford to even feed herself, so what? She wasn't about to go into a foster home, knowing that she has family out there somewhere. And just recently found out where it was exactly. Now she came back to her normal problem.  
  
Money.  
  
Myra ate about a forth of the bread silently, still thinking. There was supposed to be a festivle in one of the town squares that day; perfect place for pick-pocketing. But that was clear across the city, and past the police station. Myra shrugged, putting the rest of the bread in a little shoulder bag and stood up.  
  
She could use a good chase today.  
  
Jumping back on to the fire escape, Myra quickly slid down the hand rail and sneeked around the side of the building. She came up to a gray door and jiggled the handle.  
  
Locked.  
  
Myra looked around for another way in, and saw a window right above the door. Smirking a little, Myra made her way back to the fire escape, and crouched on the railing on the first landing. In her hand she held a smooth, flat rock. Holding it flat she tossed it straight at the window; causing it to shatter completely. Within a second she dove through the window and landed on the glass covered cement. Getting up and dusting herself off, checking to see if she had any glass anywhere, Myra quietly made her way down the stone steps till she came to the next floor. Which was a vast open space, with a walkway in the middle, and water ports on each side.  
  
An indoor garage.  
  
Myra checked to see if anyone was there, and made her way over to a jet ski floating helplessly in the water. Of course, because of the stupid owner that had bought it, Myra found the keys in the ignition.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Myra opened the garage, then climbed on to the jet ski, starting up the engine. She sped out of there as fast as she could.  
  
If she was stealing, why not speed as well?  
  
----  
  
Song used while writing . . . .  
  
Wonderful by Everclear  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
I want the things that I had before  
  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
  
I wish I could count to ten  
  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
  
I feel better when I hear them say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
  
And the world's so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
Tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
  
I make believe that I have a new life  
  
I don't believe you when you say  
  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
  
And the world is so big  
  
I just don't understand how  
  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
No  
  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
No  
  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
That I will understand someday  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
  
You both have grown in a different way  
  
No, no, no, no  
  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
  
And I don't wanna start over again  
  
I just want my life to be the same  
  
Just like it used to be  
  
Some days I hate everything  
  
I hate everything  
  
Everyone and everything  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now...  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
everything is wonderful now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
now  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
(na na na na na na na na )  
  
everything is wonderful now  
  
A/N – PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
No flames . . .  
  
GIANT CHOCOLATE BARS AND PLUSHIE OF YOUR CHOICE TO ALL WHO REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
